Strength
by Chaney
Summary: Not a lovefic! Ryouga and Shampoo bring tears to the people of Nerima. Why?


Strength

Cc

  
  
  
  


"So they were strong." A voice echoed through an empty home. "Both seemed spiteful of each other, yet both were unlikely friends." The house looked like the residents had left rushed. "The incident contained heroic actions yet to be honored." The voice came from a solitary news reporter on the television left on. "Both brought family and friends joy. They were strong martial artists and sometimes wise at that. But neither, as any person, could stop a bullet.

  
  


"The shootout occurred at ten fifty-nine this morning. Xian-Pu, a Chinese immigrant, and Hibiki Ryouga, a Nerima resident, were both killed by another resident seeking revenge. The alleged shooter, Mu-Tsu, was another Chinese immigrant. He supposedly had been 'in love' with Xian-Pu. When he learned of Xian-Pu's romantic relationship with shop owner, Sanyo Korishata, Mu-Tsu pulled a weapon from his robes. He had many hidden weapons as he was an expert in the field. He took drastic measures tying to make Xian-Pu his. He repeatedly shot at Korishata but a passing Hibiki decided to protect Korishata. He threw himself in the projectiles' line of attack and was shot through the lungs. Seeing his mistake, Mu-Tsu turned to Xian-Pu and told her she would not belong to another. He shot at her and hit her though the head. He attempted to shot himself but police arrived and arrested him first. 

  
  


"Xian-Pu died instantly while Hibiki joined her four minutes later. Friends and family of the two arrived shortly after the pair's death. We go to our roving reporter who is with them."

  
  


"Thank you. Here with me is Akane Tendou, Ranma Soatome and Kuh-Lon They wish to make a statement."

  
  


"I am Akane Tendou. Ryouga was a friend better than most. All the time he would bring presents to us from places he had been to. He was very brave and I wish he could know he will be missed. Xian-Pu was a hassle, but she was still a good friend. I'll miss her a little."

  
  


"I'm Ranma. Ryouga, even though we fought, was my best friend. I will miss him and I thank him for being who he was. Shampoo was always in our way, but it will not be the same with her gone. I am very ashamed of Mousse. I didn't think he could do this. What a loser."

  
  


"I am Kuh-Lon. Xian-Pu was my granddaughter and I had housed Mut-Su. I would like to tell Xian-Pu in the afterlife that she died honorably and her life made me proud. I will see that Mut-Su is removed from out tribe and he receives the harshest punishment granted."

  
  


"Mut-Su is in jail awaiting trial. Korishata is uninjured and very grateful to Hibiki. There will be a joint funeral--"

  
  


The television was turned off as the owners of the house returned.

  
  


Kasumi Tendo started cooking dinner as Ranma, Akane, Soun and Nabiki Tendou sat and pondered what had happened.

  
  


At the funeral were many people unexpected to show up. Many tribe members of the Amazons, Xian-Pu's group, attended. Ukyou, a friend, and many other residents showed up to pay respect in honor. 

  
  


Kuh-Lon made a speech:

  
  


"Xian was my granddaughter as so many of you know. She was the only one I had and the very best." Kuh-Lon silently was crying but continued. "She was having an unlawful relationship, I do admit it. But granddaughter did with respect. Mut-Su, I have heard, has the death penalty. He tried to take Xian's honor but lost it all."

  
  


Soon Ranma stood and did a final word.

  
  


"Ryouga was my greatest enemy. He fought me constantly for four years. He was the one person I gained a worthy challenge from and the only person who ever succeeded in gaining fighting respect. Ryouga was also my best friend. I have no doubt that he would do this again if he had the opportunity. He and Shampoo were not close and probably far from friends, but he chose to give his life to save another. It was not in vain." Ranma stopped as he noticed a ragged couple enter, looking depressed and disheveled. He stepped off of the podium he was on and talked with them for a moment. Soon, the man in the couple stood at the podium and spoke.

"I came into town today to hear of a great tragedy. A young boy gave his life for another. Well if he did this he was no young boy. He was an honorable man and a wonderful Martial Artist. That man was my son. It is the single worst event to lose him so young, and to lose him when my wife and I were not here to be with him. Respect is everything, and nobility is his. God be with."


End file.
